Digimon: Digital Wellness
by Sweet as a Unicorn
Summary: They came to our world. They terrorized through our streets. They abducted many of our people... Children no less. Now those children must find a way back to their world, with a little help from some very strange... "People". SYOC. CLOSED!
1. Chapter 1 (Part 1 of 2)

**Chapter 1**  
**The Sky is Turning Green! Stay Inside, Birds! (Part 1 of 2)**  
**空が緑色になっています！ 内部の鳥滞在！**

* * *

**Hibari's Voice**

There is a problem here in Japan. The sky is turning green. People are screaming and running and panicking. It defiantly is not a normal Japanese day. Usually it is just people screaming, but when they run paired with a green sky; it just isn't normal at all.

I guess it isn't a good thing to think so lowly of people for acting like this... After all, the situation seems hard to comprehend and a lot of scary stuff is happening. But for some reason, I cannot stop thinking that everyone running around outside my window are just a bunch of worrying idiots.

My opinion of people is poor... Maybe that is why Hato calls me heartless...

* * *

**Narrator's Voice**

Hibari was a normal middle school boy. He was in eighth grade, a 13 year old kid, trying to survive in Yokohama, Japan.

He lived with his single mom and younger sister, Hato. It was a female dominated house, so he was stuck in a feminist life style.

"Hibari!"

His mom would always yell his name, even though they lived in a small apartment that Hibari could hear a whispered conversation in the other room just fine; nice and clear. Her yelling was just a way to show her dominance in the household, or so assumed Hibari.

Hibari was much different than the average kid in one way. While every other kid is looking forward to a brighter tomorrow, dreaming of their future, Hibari was a cynic. He doubted people, he doubted his family, and he doubted life. He felt that everything was worthless and that it was pointless to ever try something if you know you are going to fail. He had such little faith in humanity that he just didn't care who he showed his attitude to.

"Yes _mother_," he responded.

He said 'mother' is such a way that made her cringe. He was very rude in his way of saying it that it would make any normal parent scold them for such an attitude. Yet his mother just cringed and continued on past it. Saddest part of it all was that she was getting used to his attitude.

"I want you to watch Hato when I go out," she said.

She was gussied up, dressed to the nine's. It was only obvious that she was going out to party. Hibari's mom was not the most responsible parent. She was young, parent's age wise, and was single. Hibari knew that she felt lonely not clinging to a man, so she would go out and party to find a guy to date. He had met a few of these random pick-ups, and he did not approve.

"Whatever," he responded, plopping on the couch with his back to her.

He really didn't want to look after Hato. He really just wanted to tell his mom to be an actual parent and not disappear every evening and come back at noon the next day. He really wanted to say those things, but felt it pointless. She would still go out, she would still be gone all night, and all he would get out of it was a few scolds on how it wasn't his life to control.

Hibari's mom gave him a stern glare before turning her back on him and grabbing her purse.

"I'm leaving some money on the kitchen counter for pizza or whatever," she announced. "If you get hungry, it is there."

Hibari didn't respond, instead just rolling his eyes. He was staring at the turned-off television, just listening to his mom. If he had turned it on when she was talking, he would have gotten a pointless scolding for ignoring her.

Just then, Hato walked out and plopped onto the couch beside Hibari.

She leaned over the back of the couch to look at her mom.

Hato was only a few years younger than him, by two to be precise, but she acted like she was in the single digits. She was way to hyper for him to like to be around her. Even if she was his sister, he still found her annoying.

"Mommy, are you going out tonight?" she asked.

Hibari scoffed at Hato's youthful word usage. She was 11 and still used titles like 'Mommy' instead of 'Mom' or 'Mother' which was expected at her age. Hibari felt like she was just trying to hard, but their mom didn't. After Hibari scoffed, his mom shot him a look that bore through the back of his head.

"Ouch Mom! If you keep glaring, you'll make my head explode," he said, not even turning around to look at her.

His mom gave an almost snort and turned her attention back to Hato.

"Money is on the counter if you guys get hungry. Hibari is watching you for the night, as I might be gone for the full night," their mom explained.

"Again," Hibari added in a mumble.

"Anyway, I should be off," said their mom.

"Bye-bye!" Hato said with a wave and a smile.

Their mom left before Hibari could make anymore comments. Hato plopped fulling onto the couch and leaned over closer to her brother.

"You know she's gone, you can turn on the TV now," she said.

She knew just as well as he did about the TV rules when their mom was speaking. She learned from an early age.

Hibari leaned forward and grabbed the remote off of the coffee table. He flipped through the channels, too fast for Hato to recognize any of the programs he passed. He was able to determine the shows rather quickly though, and thus was able to pass them just as quickly after determining that he didn't want to watch them. He finally decided on watching the news.

"The news? How boring!" whined Hato.

"Then why don't you go in your room and play with your dolls?" responded Hibari rather coldly.

"Maybe I will. My dolls at least have more of a soul than you!" she said, storming away.

Hibari cringed when Hato slammed the door. He was conflicted whether or not to yell at her; though after deciding not to yell at her for that, he called her back out for a completely new reason.

"Hato, get out here!" he shouted.

His sister stomped out of her room and loomed over the couch. For a 4'9" girl, she could cast a very large shadow when angry.

"What?!" she snapped.

"The news," he said. "You probably want to call mom and tell her to come back after seeing this."

He pointed to the screen as the reporter was telling the viewers of a green sky spreading across Japan. It was being shown to be moving actually, taking over the once blue sky. It seemed digital actually.

Hato saw this and raced to the window in the nearby kitchen. There, looming outside the third floor window, was the green, digital sky. She then quickly ran over to the home phone and dialed her mom's cell phone.

_BRRRREEEEPPP! BRRRREEEEPPP!_

It ended up being their mom's phone. She had left it at home.

"Mom did it again," said a worried Hato.

"Shit," muttered Hibari under his breath.

Their mom did this every so often, more times than not. It was annoying on a regular day, but when the news is saying stay inside, it was worrisome.

"What do we do?" asked Hato.

Hibari had gotten up and walked over to the window. He watched the sky get taken over as people ran like ants below.

"I guess we have to hope that either she comes home because someone told her to or that she found some place safe to hold up," he said.

Hato walked beside him and hung on his arm.

"This is weird," she said.

It was beyond weird. Not the sky or the way people were acting, but that Hato was actually clinging to Hibari. She had to be really scared for that to happen.

"What's that?" asked Hato, pointing towards the ground.

There, chasing the people, seemed to be a creature. This creature was unlike anything Hibari or Hato had seen before. Both jaws dropped at such a sight.

* * *

**A quick peek at the story; this was Part 1 of Chapter 1. Part 2 will come in ****March****.**

**Hibari seems a bit douche-y at first, but I ask of you not to make judgements until ****at least**** Part 2. He hasn't shown is full character yet.**

**Hibari and Hato will be two of my characters shown in this story. I will have a total of three main characters created by me, with an undetermined amount of minor characters, if any. There is an example form below.**

**Example Form : Hibari Hanenonai**

Name: Hibari Hanenonai

Age: 13

Gender: Male

Birthplace: Odawara

Current Residence: Yokohama

Physical Appearance: Hibari has short, brown hair that spikes up towards the right side. He likes to style it and puts in a bunch of effort towards it. While life is pointless, his appearance is not. He has dark blue eyes that look almost dark grey. He has pale skin, though not pasty. He stands 5'4" and has a some what stocky build.

Personality: Hibari comes off as a pretentious, little annoyance. He will throw in little unnecessary add-ons just to get a word in. He often says quite rude things that either give off a sarcastic tone or sounds like he is looking down on people. Really, he does look down on everyone, calling people idiots for doing the normal thing or insulting them in other ways. He doesn't even care for his mom and sister, focusing on their bad points as to support why he acts the way he does towards them.

He has a very cynical view of the world, believing that bad things will always come. Life is pointless, and he just lives on with no real fulfilling path. A lot of people find him depressing to be around and will avoid him. They only go to him when his particular skills are needed. He may come off as a know-it-all, and while he doesn't know everything like he acts he does, Hibari does know a lot about computers. He does programing for fun and can actually read binary code.

Likes: Computers, Mystery novels, Chocolate dipped apricots, Cranberry juice, Sleeping in

Dislikes: People surrounding him, People asking him what he deems "stupid" questions (any question to him is stupid), Milk, Eggs, Fireworks

Digimon: Syakomon Gesomon MarineDevimon

Digimon's Personality: He is a very dark individual. He comes off depressing to be around, actually being more depressing than Hibari. He will point out what could happen, often times a sad result. He rarely ever smiles and will hide in his shell [as Syakomon].

Digivice Colour: Navy Blue

Basic History: Hibari was born in Odawara to his mom, Tsubasa, and his dad, who he only knows as 'That Man', though calls him Sir. He was born out of a one night stand. After he was born, Sir and his mom never talked again. His mom never said it, but insinuated that Sir's departure was due to his birth.

When he turned six, he, his sister (Hato), and his mom moved to Yokohama. She wanted to be in a much larger city, hoping to find another guy. Hibari learned to take care of himself at an early age. He didn't care much. He actually liked to take care himself. It meant he didn't have to listen to his mom complain about not finding a guy. He was also forced to take care of Hato at a young age. Sadly, they never seemed to get along.

Open to relationship, yes or no: Yes

Anything else?: Nothing I can think of as of now.


	2. Chapter 1 (Part 2 of 2)

**Last time on **_**Digimon: Digital Wellness**_...

**So we met Hibari and Hato, siblings with not the best relationship with each other. Anyway, their not so responsible mom left them for the night only to have the world start to be thrown into chaos soon after. With no way to reach her, they are stuck worrying about their mom and themselves.**

**What will happen to Hibari and Hato? What did they see outside their window? What is happening to the world and will it end well for the siblings?**

* * *

**Chapter 1**  
**The Sky is Turning Green! Stay Inside, Birds! (Part 2 of 2)**  
**空が緑色になっています！ 内部の鳥滞在！**

* * *

**Hato's Voice**

My brother has never been the strongest of people to follow. He lacks confidence in everything and everyone, so how could someone give him theirs? It seems like a never-to-be-answered question.

Yet when I saw that... That... Thing... That Monster! When I saw that monster, I gave a bit, just a little, confidence to him to protect me. While we were on different levels, I was still scared... And I gave him some confidence. It is hard to tell what he did with it, that depressing person, or if he even noticed it, but I can admit I tried.

* * *

**Narrator's Voice**

Down on the streets below, chasing and down right terrorizing the people was a monstrous creature. Running on two hind legs, much like a human, it seemed to be having fun. It was waving it's long arms wildly, Its twisted face with large mouth and even large teeth matched with its grey, vile skin gave it the appearance of a demon. It wore no clothes, though Hibari didn't see anything it needed to hide behind clothing.

"What is that... Thing?" asked Hato.

She was hiding behind Hibari as she looked around him to look out the window. Hibari's eyes never separated from the monster.

"A monster," replied Hibari followed by a shrug.

He felt strangely attracted to the strange, yet fascinating creature. It was different. It was something he has never seen, something to spice up his regularly bland life.

_Yet it seems evil, so I probably shouldn't like it so much_, he thought.

It was chasing people, yet Hibari found himself having to hide his laughter. He watched the humans run and felt like they deserved it. They were all idiots anyway.

"Mom's out there!" shouted Hato.

She suddenly raced towards the front door of the apartment. Hibari had to peel himself from the window and latch on to Hato's arm to stop her. She struggled under his grip, but he wouldn't let go of his sister.

"Yeah, so is that monster!" he snapped. "That thing looks like it travels in packs. It doesn't appear to be very intelligent, so it is only logical there would be more of them to help it survive. Survival in numbers and all."

Hato stopped, listening to what her brother said.

"Well, there are numerous people out there being hurt by a single monster, so that phrase doesn't seem to always be true," she said.

She, again, went to run out the door, but Hibari's grip did not loosen. he knew his sister way too well.

"Mom probably found a place to hide by now," he said. "You would only be putting yourself in danger by going out there. Mom would kill me if I let you get killed."

Hato sighed and walked to the couch, pulling herself out of Hibari's grip and glaring at him in the process.

"Whatever," she said, falling onto the couch.

She laid down as Hibari took some precautionary measures.

See what was going on outside, Hibari looked up the door tightly. Every lock was checked and he pushed a small, knee-high shelf in front of it... Just in case. He locked all the windows and made sure to draw the blinds and curtains. He was about to draw the hallway's blinds when suddenly he screamed.

"What is it?" asked Hato, jumping up.

She raced to her brother's side and let out a scream herself.

Standing in front of the third story window was a much different monster, but a monster none the less. It was clinging to the wall and staring through the window; staring at the two. Its blue eyes never left them.

"Get ready for Ogremon!" it screamed.

* * *

_Ogremon_

_A horrible digimon to encounter. He carries out attacks from his muscles with tremendous destructive power. His intelligence is high, but has a rough temper, the driving force behind his destructive anger. You would not want to run into this bad guy._

* * *

He broke through the window with a quick and simple swing of the bone club he carried. The siblings fell back as to not get hit by flying glass.

"I bet you brats are some of them," he spoke with a vile chuckle afterwards.

"Hato, run!" shouted Hibari.

Hibari put himself between Ogremon and Hato. The girl paused for a second, but quickly followed her brother's orders. She raced to the front door and rushed with the locks.

"I'll get to you soon enough," Ogremon said the to scared girl. "But first..."

He turned his attention to Hibari. Hibari himself was starting to worry.

_No way I can take on this sucker_, he thought.

But still, he held his ground.

Suddenly, Ogremon rushed Hibari, grabbing the boy's neck with his free, clawed hand. Hibari gasped as air was being restricted.

"Don't worry. If you are one of them, we don't want you dead," Ogremon stated, but with a grin added, "Yet."

Ogremon took out a small little brick-shaped object. It was no large than a regular cellphone and was a dingy grey. No screen, no decoration, but a plain, grey brick. Ogremon held the brick up to Hibari's forehead, when it started to glow.

"Lucky you," Ogremon said.

He pulled the brick away and Hibari saw it was now a dark navy blue. It had a blicking screen now and white buttons. The brick was trimmed in white and had a sleeker build.

Ogremon dropped Hibari, but kept the device. He then walked over to Hato, who had stopped to watch her brother. Before she could turn to open the now unlocked door, he grabbed Hato's arm, twisting it behind her back.

"Ah!" she screamed in pain.

He held up another grey brick to Hato's forehead. When he pulled it away after glowing, hers was pink with white trim and buttons.

"Well, you both will be coming with me," Ogremon said, grabbing Hibari and continuing to hold Hato.

He dragged them out of the apartment and out of the building. He handed them over to two of the grey monsters they saw earlier.

"Vilemon, take these two," commanded Ogremon.

* * *

_Vilemon_

_An ugly, evil digimon. It abhors losing, so it is a coward that torments the weak without getting into direct combat._

* * *

The Vilemon grabbed the two siblings and dragged them away.

_What is going on here!_ thought Hibari.

Hato was already crying and he was actually panicking. This was not a good way to start the night.

* * *

**Accepted characters list has been moved to my profile underneath the "Credits for Stories" section.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Be sure to review, especially if you have a character that has been accepted; but reviews from anyone are gladly accepted. Be sure not to flame, as that just looks bad on you.**

**Check out my profile for a poll and a new announcement.**

* * *

**So last time on **_**Digimon: Digital Wellness**_**...**

**Hibari and Hato were attacked by a vicious digimon called Ogremon. After having some sort of a device held to their forehead, they were deemed some of the "ones" the digimon were looking for. Ogremon hurt the siblings after they tried to run and then turned the humans over to another few horrible digimon called Vilemon.**

**Are Hato and Hibari alright? Who were Ogremon and the Vilemon actually looking for? What is going on?!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**  
**The Chosen Few! Wellness in Question!**  
**選ばれた少数の！問題のウェルネス！**

* * *

**Daisuke's Voice**

My eye lids felt heavy. I didn't know why. Its not like I was very tired. Actually it was quite the opposite; I felt energized. But mixed in with that energy, I started to hurt.

_What happened to me?_

It was like I had been hit with a sack of bricks. Figuring the energy surge I felt was a result from the pain, like my body was trying to give me energy to get out of trouble from getting more hurt, I slowly opened my eyes. I didn't recognize where I was.

It was a blank room... Well, room is an overstatement. It was really a misshapened cave with the only entrance blocked with a wooden door. No other openings could be found. Upon discovering where I was, I also discovered myself to be tied up around the wrists and ankles. My arms pinned behind my back, causing me to have to lay on my side to avoid complete discomfort.

_I don't remember getting here_... I thought.

"So how did I get here?"

When I spoke, I heard a grunt behind me. I turned over onto my other side and soon was almost nose to nose with another person.

* * *

**Narrator's Voice**

Hibari slowly opened his eyes to see another boy staring straight at him.

"Ah!" Hibari screamed.

He went to jump up and run, but found himself to be tied up. He was laying on his side beside this other boy.

"Dude, what's with the noise?" asked the boy. "We may not want to shout until we figured out how we got here, where we are, and how to get out."

The other boy was pretty calm despite the situation they were in.

_Seriously?!_ thought Hibari.

He hadn't even talked to this guy really, and he was already starting to get irritated with him. Hibari was not a people person to say the least.

_Wait..._

"Hato?!" Hibari called out.

He looked around the room, but found only himself and the other boy occupying it. What had happened to his sister? He remembered them being taken hostage by the monsters, yet not remembering them being seperated.

"No, I'm Diasuke," said the boy.

Hibari sneered at the boy, Daisuke, who was trying to lighten up the situation. Hibari wiggled on to his backs, uncomfortably laying on his hands in the process, and managed to get into a sitting position. Daisuke saw what he was doing and tried to copy Hibari, though he managed to do it, his way of sitting up was a lot... rougher.

"So I am guessing Hato is..."

Daisuke dragged out his last words, trying to guess who Hato was without being incorrect about it.

"Look, she is my sister and right now the only person's wellfare I currently worry about, other than myself," snapped Hibari. "I don't care about who you are, why you are here, or why you were so close to me when I woke up."

Hibari was working the ropes that held his hands together. He pulled and was stretching out the ropes. He could feel them cut into his skin. His wrists were probably stains with bruises and blood from this, but he didn't care. Due to his resiliance, he finally managed to slip out of his hand restraints.

"Hey, do you mind?" asked Daisuke.

He, somewhat, gestured to the restraints that bound his wrists. Hibari had already untied himself fully and was about to leave the room, leaving Daisuke. Hibari looked back at the other boy and sighed.

_Why should I?_ he thought.

But his actions defied his thoughts and he untied Daisuke's hands. Daisuke did the rest and freed his legs.

"Thanks bro."

Yet Hibari ignored him and listened to the door. Last thing he wanted to do was open the door and more of those monsters be on the other side. He didn't hear anything, so he slowly opened the door. It led out to a cave-like corridoor that seemed very long as it trailed off into darkness. The only thing illuminating it was the randomly placed torches hanging from the rock walls.

"Woah," gasped Daisuke from over Hibari's shoulder.

Hibari looked back at him.

"Look, I don't care what you do from here, but I am looking for my sister," he said. "Try not to get caught by any monsters and have a nice life. Bye."

With that, Hibari left the room. Daisuke stared at his back and quickly rushed to his side.

"What do you think you are doing?" asked Hibari, not looking at Daisuke or even stop walking.

"Well, you said you don't care what I do, so I am going to accompany you. Safety in numbers and all," answered Daisuke.

Hibari bit his tongue, holding back his thoughts. He did say he didn't care what Daisuke did, that included following him.

_Dammit_, he thought, cursing himself for being so vague. _Nothing I can do now I guess._

Hibari didn't say anything else, instead just continued to walk. Daisuke felt the harshness radiating from Hibari, but wasn't deteared to leave his side. Really, Daisuke was a put scared by the surrounding. Who wouldn't be? They were definantly different. It was safer to follow someone who seemed to be determined. That determination didn't let Hibari think about anything else but his goal. This included fear.

"What are you guys doing free?!"

The voice echoed through the hall. The owner was a centaur-like monster with grey skin and purple fur. Wings came out of back of the lower half. The monster was surrounded by three Vilemon.

* * *

_Gulfmon_

_He is an evil Demon Beast Digimon. He is a hallow monster who will everything and anything. His body allows him to swallow anything whole and be ableto disgest it._

* * *

Gulfmon stared at the two boys. Daisuke started to shake, while Hibari froze.

"What the hell is going on here?!" shouted Daisuke.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2 and it was a short one. I was expecting to actually introduce more people, but I felt like if I did that it would turn out to be too cliche, like how they did in the anime. Come on, you have to admit that the way they introduced the Digimon in Season 1 was pretty cliche, but that is what we loved about it.**

**Anyway, remember to review. I don't want to feel like there isn't any interest in this story from the the readers. I can bring in new characters any time, and so that means I can also take out characters. I don't mind making characters disappear... So please review! :)  
**


	4. Chapter 3

**Last time on **_**Digimon: Digital Wellness**_**...**

**We met Daisuke, who ended up being tied up in a room with Hibari. Daisuke tried to talk to Hibari, though Hibari didn't seem to care about any sort of interaction. They managed to get free, but Hibari got injured in the ordeal. Hibari and Daisuke left the room, but ended up running into Gulfmon in the process. Uh oh!**

**How will Hibari and Daisuke get out of this one? Will they get out of it?**

* * *

**Chapter 3**  
**Run! Hurry! Don't Let the Monsters Get You!**  
**逃げる！急いで！これらのモンスターがあなたを取得しないでみましょう！**

* * *

**Hibari's Voice**

These monsters were staring us down. It defiantly made one feel uncomfortable; that Gulfmon in particular.

"Don't just stand there! Get them!" ordered Gulfmon.

The Vilemon looked up at him, somewhat bewildered. It was obvious these Vilemon were not the smartest. But when I started to slowly back up, they seemed to snap back into it and understand their orders.

"Get them!" one of the Vilemon shouted.

The other two Vilemon followed his shout and began to rush us. While I am not one for fleeing and showing weakness, this seemed better than ever to throw that believe in the trash. Last thing I was going to do was get killed by some creatures in a place I don't know before figuring everything out. I can do that after I figure out what the hell is happening.

Daisuke seemed to share my opinion on running, as he had already whipped around and began to flee. I had to bolt to catch up with him.

I didn't particularly like him. This Daisuke... I found him to have an annoying air about him. But I have to give him one thing, that guy can book it.

"Crap! Crap! Crap!" was all Daisuke could say as he ran.

There were multiple turns we took as we were chased. I didn't want to end up back in that room. It would be a quite literal dead end.

* * *

**Narrator's Voice**

Daisuke and Hibari continued to run, though were quickly running out of breath. They couldn't keep up this running for much longer, but looking behind them, the three Vilemon seemed to be able to.

_Dammit, we need to do something to get them off our tail_, thought Hibari.

Before he could think of anything, after rounding a corner, he felt something grab his shoulders. He almost screamed as he felt himself get pulled back. He fell backwards into a room, with the door quickly closing behind him.

"What the hell?!"

Daisuke was beside him, also having been pulled backwards. They were sitting on the cold ground as they heard the Vilemon run past the room. Hibari looked behind him and in the dim light, he made out a face; the face of the person who helped him.

"Hato?" he asked, somewhat unsure of it being his younger sister.

Hato smiled at her brother and flung her arms around his neck. She was crying, but seemed happy.

"Gosh, I am so glad its you," she said.

Hibari did not feel comfortable hugging his sister, so he awkwardly patted her back.

She had been the one to pull him back into the room. With her was another girl, the one who had pulled Daisuke and closed the door. She looked a lot like Daisuke, except for darker skin and a small build.

_I hope she isn't a female Daisuke,_ thought Hibari. _Last thing I want is another one of these annoyances._

Daisuke took a heavy breath and returned the smile.

"Thanks," he said.

Hato turned to Daisuke.

"I'm Hato, Hibari's sister," she introduced herself.

Daisuke nodded and looked at the other girl.

"This is Akahana," said Hato.

Akahana gave a small wave, but paid no attention to anyone else. She seemed to be looking around the room.

"It is thanks to her that we were able to get out of our ropes and the room we were stuck in," explained Hato.

"We need to get out of here," said Hibari.

Daisuke nodded.

"No!" snapped Akahana.

Hato placed her hand on the girl's shoulder, calming her down.

"I wasn't awake, but Akahana said there was another girl with us, a girl named Ritsuki. When Ritsuki woke up, some monsters came in and took her," said Hato.

"I managed to pretend to be asleep as to not get taken too," said Akahana. "I feel like I should have been able to help her, so I need to find a way to help her now."

Hibari shook his head.

"I'm not doing that," said Hibari.

"But-" Hato went to argue.

"I promised Mom I would watch after you, and that's what I am going to do as we get out of here," continued Hibari.

Hato abruptly stood up, startling the others how quick she did it.

"I am helping Akahana find Ritsuki, and you aren't going to stop me," she said.

She grabbed a hold of Akahana's hand and quickly left the room. Daisuke looked at them leave and back at Hibari.

"Wha-"

Hibari interrupted him by standing up.

"Let's go," he simply said.

Daisuke nodded and followed Hibari after the girls.

* * *

**There we go. Partners will start being introduced next chapter.  
**

**Anyone else find it annoying when people complain about the script/chat form rule on Fanfiction. It is a rule for a reason. It doesn't give enough description to be a true story, so just deal with it. Ahh! It bugs me.**

**Also, anyone find it kind of weird that you can sign in on Fanfiction with your Amazon account. That is just too weird.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Last time on **_**Digimon: Digital Wellness**_**...**

**Daisuke and Hibari ran from these Vilemon that were chasing them, only to be saved by Hato and a girl named Akahana. Hibari was about to take Hato and find a way home, but Akahana insists on helping a girl who had been taken; her name, Ritsuki.**

**Will the kids be able to help Ritsuki? Will they even be able to work together at all**?

* * *

**Chapter 4**  
**Helping Out Some Fellows ... Wait! There Are More Monsters!**  
**一部の人々をを助けために 。 。 。 待って！もっとモンスターがあります！？ **

* * *

**Hato's Voice**

I was able to get my brother and that other guy to follow Akahana and me. I had no clue where we were going. I didn't even know what Ritsuki looks like, but I was determined to save her. Akahana appeared to also want to help her, so how could ignore that?

My brother on the other hand... He didn't seem to care that someone was in danger. He was just running away from some of those monsters, but he couldn't think of helping people out who were stuck in a similar situation? If he hadn't received our help, Akahana and me that is, Hibari would have been in deep trouble.

"Where are we going anyway?" asked Hibari followed by a long, drawn out sigh.

I had enough of him. He always got on my nerves. What an annoying big brother...

"Don't be such a downer, sheesh," said Daisuke.

Glad I didn't have to be the one to tell him.

"Shut up," snapped Hibari.

I giggled. Hibari was such an annoyance, it was refreshing to see other people think that way some times. I looked back at Daisuke, who greeted me back with a smile and a wink. I turned back around, though when I did, I heard a grunt and Daisuke say...

"Ouch."

* * *

**Narrator's Voice**

Hibari had punched Daisuke in the arm. He didn't care that Hato was getting flirted with, but during a time like this... Unacceptable.

He shot a glare Daisuke's way.

"Whatever," snapped Daisuke.

While Daisuke was pouting, the girls stopped in front of him and Hibari. The guys were not even paying attention to them and almost ran into their backs.

"What are you doing stopping in front of us so suddenly like that?" asked Hibari.

Hato turned around and placed her finger in front of her lips, telling him to hush up. She then pointed towards the door they stopped in front of. Sounds of crying came from the inside.

"What if it is Ritsuki?" asked Hato.

"Yeah? ... And what if it is more of those monsters sent to trick us?" asked Hibari.

"Really? I highly doubt they would try to capture us this way," said Daisuke.

"You are becoming more and more annoying as time goes on," said Hibari.

Daisuke sneered at Hibari, who in turn was ready to snap at him. Hato watched on, rolling her eyes. Akahana, who had been silent during all of this, grabbed the door handle and swung open the door.

"You guys are making this way too difficult," she said.

She quickly entered the room before anyone could protest it. Hato followed close behind her, holding onto Akahana's sleeve for safety. Hibari and Daisuke stayed on either side of the two girls, trying to add some protection while also trying to stay away from each other.

"Help!"

It was a dark, cold room, but the cries defiantly rang inside of it. Daisuke looked around quickly. He then came up with an idea. He rushed back out the door.

"Wuss," muttered Hibari.

Daisuke looked around the hallway, and upon finding what he had been looking for, he rushed back in the room, quietly closing the door behind him. He held one of the lanterns that had hung in the hallway. The light from it illuminated the room, allowing for the group of kids to see who the owner of the cries was.

Cages were pushed against the back wall. They were stacked upon each other; their occupants looked very uncomfortable. Thing is, they weren't occupied by humans, but by small monsters.

"Ah!" cried out Hato.

She hid behind Akahana, who held on to Hato's hand. Daisuke rushed in front of the girls, while Hibari examined the monsters inside.

"Are you going to help us?" asked one.

It looked like a small, cream-coloured puppy. Its small frame was contrasted by its large blue eyes. It had a golden collar-like accessory around its neck decorated with strange symbols.

"Of course they won't. Who would want to help us?"

The other that spoke looked like a purple clam shell. It was quiet large however, being the size of an averag house cat. Two eyes peeked through the shell, having eye holes cut out for them in the shell itself.

The shell monster seemed very sad and depressing as it spoke to the crying puppy.

"What are you guys?" asked Hato from behind Akahana.

"What are you talking about? What are we? That makes no sense!"

The one currently talking was a grey bear-like creature. It really looked like a talking teddy bear. It was wearing a purple baseball cap with matching purple belts one its hands and one across its chest. In red writing, across its backwards cap, right across his forehead, read 'BEARS'. Its colour matched the four stripes on his face, two on each cheek.

"Well, we are human and you guys are what?" asked Daisuke.

A hint of irritation was present in his voice.

"I think I know what they are asking," said the puppy. "We are Digimon."

"Digimon? So those monsters out there are..." started Akahana.

"You mean those guys who captured us?!" shouted the teddy bear. "Those jerks!"

"Hush now Bearmon," said the puppy.

"Bearmon? Is that your name?" asked Hato.

She had moved out from behind Akahana, finding there was nothing to fear.

"Duh, of course it is..." But he paused while thinking for a second.

"A name is what you are called," said Hibari.

"I know that!" said Bearmon.

* * *

_Bearmon_

_Bearmon is a Rookie Beast Digimon. He is a very reliable Digimon who has a knack for befriending others. While he may not look like the best fighter, when he starts fighting, that is when his hidden talents come out. He has a talent for close combat, which the leather belts on its hands are actually used to give him an edge in said combat._

* * *

"Bearmon, huh? That is a funny name," Hato said with a giggle.

She had already walked up to the cage and was trying to figure out how to get it unlocked.

"What are you doing?" asked Hibari. "We don't know if we can trust them."

"Well, the same baddies who locked us up also locked them up, so I would be more apt to trust them than the other Digimon," stated Hato.

She threw a pout at Hibari before turning her attention back to Bearmon's cage. Daisuke came up beside her with a metal rod he had found propped up in the corner. He positioned the bar as to push against the lock. As the lock snapped off, Hato walked over to the other cage with the puppy Digimon in it.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Why I'm Salamon," responded the little Digimon in a chipper voice.

* * *

_Salamon_

_Salamon is a Rookie Mammal Digimon. She actually is a Holy-Species Digimon, but cannot fully manifest her holy powers. She is a very perky one who is always looking towards becoming stronger and able to truly tap the powers of her species. The collar she wears around her neck is actually a holy ring._

* * *

"How cute," squealed Hato.

Upon hearing Hato's happy tone, Salamon smiled. Daisuke moved to her cage next and broke the lock. Once Hato swung open the cage, Salamon jumped out on to Hato.

"Hey!" objected Hibari.

It at first looked like Salamon attacked Hato, though when taking a second look. Salamon was just giving Hato a hug for helping her.

"You're are too cute!" said Hato, squeezing Salamon.

The calm-shell Digimon was the last to be freed. It didn't seem to surprised that is was the last however...

"Of course no one wants to free me," it mumbled.

"Sheesh, just wait a second," said Daisuke. "I'm getting to you. Man, you are more depressing than Hibari."

Hibari glared and pulled the bar out of Daisuke's hands.

"Why don't you try to figure out where those Digimon took Ritsuki," suggested Hibari in a harsh tone. "I got this."

Daisuke just rolled his eyes and went to talk to the other Digimon sitting by the girls.

"What's your name anyway?" asked Hibari, struggling with the lock.

"I'm Syakomon," he replied.

* * *

_Syakomon_

_Syakomon is a Rookie-level Crustacean Digimon. He is a very protective and defensive Digimon who had focused all his energy in maintaining his outer shell to protect him. His body is actually inside the shell and is slime. Without his shell, he would be easily defeated. Sadly, because he has focused so much on his shell, he hasn't put much effort in his offensive stat and thus is a small Digimon, the size of an In-Training Digimon._

* * *

Hibari finally broke the lock and opened the cage. He noticed that Syakomon wasn't moving, even though he was freed.

"Aren't you coming?" asked Hibari.

"What if as soon as I leave the cage, the Vilemon come back and I get into trouble?" asked Syakomon.

Hibari's eye twitched.

_What is with this guy?_ he thought.

He didn't have time to deal with a paranoid crustacean, so he just picked up Syakomon, who didn't really resist, and walked over to the others.

"Apparently there were other Digimon locked up here, but the Vilemon and that Gulfmon took them somewhere," said Akahana.

"Probably where they took Ritsuki!" added Hato.

"Well, we all know we got to save them," said Daisuke.

"How did this turn into a large rescue mission with fighting monsters and such?" asked Hibari.

"Well, you don't need to come, but just know I am going," said Hato.

The three kids left with Salamon and Bearmon in tow, leaving Hibari and Syakomon in the room.

"Aren't you going to follow them?" asked Syakomon.

Hibari paused.

"Shut up," he said.

Still, he followed his sister and the others as they continued cautiously down the hallway.

* * *

**The reason I don't update large chapters is because I am currently working on other chapters for other stories. I don't know how long it would take me to write longer chapters while working on other stories. At least I am updating regularly on this one... Speaking of which, I will not be updating tomorrow (Sunday) for personal reasons. It is just a sad day in my household. Thank you for your understanding and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The rest will be introduced next chapter, but at least I got to the concept of Digimon and won't be referring to them regularly as "monsters".**


End file.
